


Daredevil Krista Kline Love story with a Incredible Hulk TV movie tie-in (working title)

by lover_of_fanfic



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blind Character, Developing Friendships, Disabled Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/lover_of_fanfic
Summary: This is a tie-in story based on the TV movie "Trial of the Incredible Hulk." Tony Stark hires the Murdock Nelson and Kline Law firm. Matt Murdock wants to further a relationship with co-worker Krista Kline in the office. Also, Matt Murdock and Burce Banner reunite after several years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: I am visually impaired This is my first story posted here. Please be kind. I use a voice to text writing program then Copy and paste. There probably will be grammar errors I do not catch. Formatting may be lost when I copy paste the story. I have taken some creative liberties in this continuation story.

Tag Line: My name is Bruce Banner. The world thinks I’m dead. I travel alone. I try to keep the beast caged inside myself.

PAST:  
Bruce: I feel I have a brother in the world now. Yes, you do.  
Matt: You take my secret with you. I leave mine with you, Matt.

PRESENT DAY A few years later

Do you mind if I ask you a sight question? You're more sensitive about it than I am. Matt, why do you sit by the window so much? Is it because you remember when you were a boy, and you could see? Sometimes yes. Sometimes it's just to feel the sun. Krista, feel how warm the glass is. Krista's hand touches the glass and Matt places his hand over Krista's. There is a beat of awkward silence.

You're due in court at 11:00 A.M. Matt. Thanks, Foggy. Krista, have dinner with me. I'll think about it. Good. With that Matt left for the courthouse.

It was a long day in court. Legwork mostly, it involved submitting evidence and filing motions. Instead of heading straight home Matt returned to the office to finish in-house paperwork. Franklin, Foggy, Nelson did not agree that you should run a law firm entirely pro bono. Therefore, here Matt was doing paperwork, after hours. At the same time, Matt is sitting in the office alone debating whether or not to make an appearance as Daredevil.

The world has other heroes now in New York, namely the Avengers. Matt was trying to make it appear he had a normal life. He wanted Krista, his law firm co-worker to be a part of that life. With the uptick in crime, however, there was so much Krista didn’t know. It made for some long nights both as Matt and Daredevil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible 9/11 trigger warning. Possible PTSD trigger warning. Small edits made to chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Krista and Foggy entered the offices of the Murdock, Nelson, and Kline Law Firm the next morning. They were discussing the events of the night before.  
Krista seriously, what is the world coming too? The crime in New York is on the rise. There seems to be no one around to stop it. Foggy calm down, the city is being overwhelmed.  
The police, as well as the Avengers, are doing their best to fight crime in this city. Krista, half of Manhattan and New York City, are gone!  
It is like another Boston marathon Massacre or 9/11 all over again.

You turn on the news, and you see the police and Avengers still making rescues well into this A.M., concerning of course, Daredevil could not be found. Foggy, who is to say, that Daredevil isn't out making saves of his own. Are you taking his side? No, I’m trying to stay level-headed and use common sense. New York is a big city. This so-called terrorist attack on New York was widespread. Who knows, if Daredevil wasn’t in another part of the city making rescues, of his own.

Matt heard the commotion in the front office and came out to investigate and figure out what is going on. Hey! Hey! What is all the commotion going on out here? Matt, have you been here all night? Krista, I’m fine. I returned here last night after leaving the courthouse. I must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork. We have to find some way of keeping the lights on around here. The lights need to stay on, not for me but everyone else. Foggy asks, So I take it you haven’t heard any of the news reports on radio or television? No, apparently I fell asleep. Krista why don’t you come to my office and fill me in. Matt turns to return to his office and Krista follows him. Foggy says to an empty room. I’ll just hold down the fort. 

Entering Matt’s office Matt took the windowsill, and Krista took the desk chair. 

Matt, you look tired. Are you sure your ok? I’m fine. It has just been these long days and nights to keep this place up and running. Now tell me, Krista, what did I miss last night?

At this point, Matt is regretting not making an appearance as Daredevil last night.

The city was struck last night, we think, by terrorist bombs. The New York Twin Towers are gone. There is looting and chaos in the streets. People are missing and presumed dead.The police and the Avengers are trying to bring a sense of peace to all this chaos. At the same time, everyone’s searching for survivors. Because of this threat, the city issued a 10:00 P.M. curfew.

Lost in thought, Matt begins to wonder about the only other person to know his secret identity. Matt’s brother in the world, Bruce Banner. Last communication with Bruce he mentioned he was wandering around Washington State. Of course, Matt suspects the reverend knows of his, Matt’s secret identity but no one has said anything.

Krista comes over to Matt and starts rubbing his shoulders. Earth to Matt.  
What? You’re tense. Matt relaxes into Krista’s hands. That feels good. Krista asks, Where did you go just now? Oh, I’m sorry Krista. I was just thinking, of a friend, and how we need to do something for the people of this city. Matt, you need to stop burning the candle at both ends you are going to wear yourself out. I care about you. You're not a superhero you know. Matt thought if you only knew. No one threatens Matt's city and gets away with it. Matt was angry.

From the front office, you hear Foggy. Matt, you have a phone call on line two.  
I’ll leave you so you can take your phone call. Krista exits Matt’s office.

This is Matt Murdock.

Matt, Tony Stark, Stark Industries.

Mr. Stark hello. How can I help you?

I got your number from a friend. I’d like to put your law firm on a retainer.  
I hear your law firm specializes in unique situations.

Unique situations?

Both the legal and the extracurricular activity Kind.

Ah, I see.

I’d like to arrange a meeting at Stark Industries. If after the meeting you decide to take the job, I will pay all expenses to keep your law firm up and running while you are away. You, Matt, would have to relocate here until the assignment is over.

Arrange the meeting between our offices. I must insist on bringing my secretary. If after the meeting I accept your offer, I must discuss the arrangements in detail.

Very well, Matt, I’ll send your office the meeting day and time.

Until a then Mr. Stark.

Krista, can I see you in my office, please. On my way.

What’s going on? Close the door, please. It looks like I will be offered a job, at Stark Industries. I need you to come with me to the meeting. I need you to be my sighted guide as well as take notes at the meeting. Of course, but why me? Why not Foggy? Because unlike Foggy, you are more professional and level-headed. Though he was a great college roommate, Matt smiles. Foggy only would fan-boy out going to Stark Industries. Nothing would get accomplished.

Not to mention, from what I hear and understand, you make some good arm candy. Krista smiles at the comment. You're not so bad yourself Matt. Matt smiles and continues speaking. By reputation, Stark is a billionaire playboy. Stark loves the sight of a beautiful woman. I intend to show up to the meeting with an ace in the hole, you. Matt smiles. Besides, this meeting gives me more time outside of the office to spend with you. Oh, and Krista, if I accept this position, I’ve been told I have to relocate to the Stark Industries facility. Would you be willing to come with me as my sighted guide, secretary, companion? I imagine some of the stuff required of me, will be classified. Krista, relocate with me? Wow! Matt, I don’t know. Let us get through the initial meeting first. Agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Matt and Krista arrived at, Stark Industries, via a Stark Industries company car. Upon entering the building, Matt and Krista are met by, a Stark industries intern, Amanda. Matt Murdock and Krista Kline, we are here to see Tony Stark. Yes, Mr. Murdock. Mr. Stark Is expecting you. Please follow me. Upon entering the elevator, Matt hears distinct humming as the AI scans him. Hello, Jarvis. Hello, Amanda. Matt Murdock and guest to see Tony Stark at the penthouse level, please. Jarvis’s reply. Very well. Mr. Strak is expecting Mr. Murdock and guest. Matt raises his eyebrows, a penthouse that's unexpected. Krista smiles in shock. Amanda explains Jarvis is the Stark Industries artificial intelligence for the entire building complex. Jarvis follows strict protocols and handles electronic security. Jarvis replies, Penthouse level reached. In unison, everyone responds, thanks, Jarvis. Jarvis’s reply, have a good day. Amanda says, if you wait here in the common area, I’ll get Mr. Stark.

Wow, Matt, this place is huge! Tony Stark walks in overhearing Krista’s comment. Well yes, I am known for my money, my electronic toys, partying with beautiful women and my extracurricular activities. 

Hello Mr. Murdock, I’m Tony Stark. It is Matt, please. Krista Kline is my secretary and sighted guide. Hello Mr. Stark. Tony please, as Tony, kisses Krista’s hand, as Krista smiles. Tony. 

May I offer you both a drink? No thank you, both Krista and Matt say in unison. Okay, let us get down to business then. Matt asks, So do you always hold business meetings in your penthouse suite, Tony? When the meeting is of a sensitive secret, and classified matter, then yes. Matt. I take it your secretary can be trusted? Yes, of course. No offense, Miss Kline. None taken Mr. Stark.

Matt I would like to put your law firm on a retainer exclusively. Mr. Stark, Tony, not that I’m not flattered, but why? You have all the money in the world. Why our law firm?

As I told you over the phone, I heard you specialize in unique situations. Krista has a curious look on her face, looking lost. Tony continues, the David Bellsion case. Krista and Matt nod in recognition. I think everyone here knows David Bellsion is an alias. I am in fact referring to Bruce Banner. Matt to no one in particular, I guess that explains how you got the law firm's number. It also explains how you knew about the unique situation cases. Miss Kline, I should probably also tell you, when Matt said he was bringing his secretary with him, I ran a background check on you. You are definitely, thorough Mr. Stark. I have to be Miss Kline.

I take it that you have heard the news reports about the destruction of Manhattan and New York City? Yes, the police and the Avengers were looking for survivors of the terrorist attack for hours. All the while trying to calm the public.

Yes well, What I'm about to tell you only stays between us. What you have heard on the news, it is just partly correct. The news is just telling part of the story. I won't bore you with the details. I work with an extraordinary group of individuals as part of my second job. It is because of this job I need to hire your law firm exclusively. It is sometimes hard, to explain away, some of these abilities of the people I work alongside. There is this one individual, Peter Parker, who has a knack for getting into trouble on a regular basis. Peter is a good college kid, but he has it in his head, that he can save the world on his own. That can get him in a lot of trouble. Peter is currently in jail, for taking things a little bit to far. 

Matt says, Okay, I understand the need for our law firm services. Why the relocation? The simple answer, fewer questions. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I will get back to you on the job position in a day or two. Very well, Mr. Murdock, I'll wait to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some small edits in chapters 2 and 3. My voice to text program is not perfect and though I proofread, Some errors may still exist. I am looking for a beta reader. Thank you for the comment and the kudos. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.

Matt and Krista return to their office. Matt says, Well that was an interesting meeting. Krista says, Personally, I think the meeting was a little over my head. However, I think that was intentional. Matt, how do you think Tony knows Bruce? I'm not sure. But I think if I take the job all will be revealed in time.

Krista goes off to get three cups of coffee. Matt calls out, Foggy can I see you for a minute, please. Sure Matt what’s up? Hey Foggy. I just wanted to give you a heads up. You may be running things alone in the office for a while. Krista returns with coffee. Really, what about Krista? Where are you going? 

Foggy, I’ve been offered a position at Stark Industries as their on-site lawyer. I will be representing our Law Firm. Stark offered to pay enough to keep the law firm up and running until I return, but we need a body in the office. I am seriously considering taking Stark up on his offer. Foggy you’re always telling me to take cases where the client pays us with money. Here’s our opportunity. This job is also a guarantee the lights will stay on while I am away. Krista might be coming with me as my companion and sighted guide. Okay, Matt. I have to say you seem to get all the fun jobs. I’ll check in as often as I can. Foggy shrugs and waves Matt off. Foggy furthermore returns to his office. Foggy has no idea Matt can perceive., or sense him. 

Matt and krista are alone in the main room. Matt asks, Have dinner with me? This dinner may be the only chance we get to be alone on a personal level for quite some time. All right, where? How about my place, Wednesday at 7:00 PM? Matt Murdock, are you cooking for me? Krista smiles. We'll see, being blind, I'm not going to promise my cooking skills are the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The dinner date. :) I hope I did it justice. This has to be my favorite chapter to write so far.  
> " " represent Voicemail left by Matt. The next chapter might be slow in coming out as I have some RL things to deal with. Have a Happy Easter/ Spring break everyone. Feel free to leave an encouraging word in the comments. I do appreciate the kudos and the positive reinforcement. Enjoy chapter 5.

No one heard from Matt since the big meeting with Tony Stark almost a week ago, and Wednesday was fast approaching. Matt who was feeling guilty about not helping the city more in its time of need was MIA. Krista who checks in with Matt regularly was feeling concerned about not having seen or communicated with him lately. 

It was early Tuesday morning no clients arrived yet. No sign of Matt and this was strange. Krista enters the law firm she shares with Franklin Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. Krista goes straight to the answering machine to check messages. There is one message from a potential client but no word from Matt. 

Thinking Matt has got cold feet over dinner plans. Krista checks her cell phone. Sure enough, she had two missed messages from Matt. With a feeling of relief, Krista listened to her voicemail.

" Krista, it's Matt, I hope it's ok I call your personal cell phone. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I have been on the phone with Tony trying to hash out the terms of my relocation agreement. Because I won't be in the office, I am ordering you to take the rest of the week off." Matt ended the call.

In actuality, in addition to talking to Tony, Matt has been casing the city as Daredevil at night stopping looters, muggings, and gang-related violence. In the process getting knocked around really good. As Daredevil he often works alone. In reality, Matt was angry and feeling guilty. He was not in a good head space and needed something to hit or distract him. Matt didn't want Krista to see him injured and tired. He also did not wish Krista to pity him. Matt briefly considered canceling dinner plans.

Matt makes another call. " Krista its Matt again. I am still planning on having you over for dinner. My place Wednesday 7:00 PM, wear something comfortable. Matt ends the second call.

Upon receiving orders from Matt to take the rest of the week off, Krista leaves a note for Foggy saying she will not be in the office. With that, Krista returns home to relax anticipating her dinner date with Matt. She was relieved and excited. 

The following evening was Wednesday. Krista was nervous, arriving at Matt's right at seven timidly knocking on the door. Matt still sore and achy from his fights as Daredevil took his time answering the door. Dinner was to be casual but comfortable. Krista was wearing a casual but dressy pink knit sweater, Black leggings, and high top shoes. When answering the door, Krista could see Matt was wearing a blue button-down dress shirt paired with blue jeans and black sneakers. This dress down was a far cry from how Krista usually saw Matt in a suit and tie and oh so serious.

Was Matt trying to impress me? Krista thought. Krista, please come in and head towards the living room. Dinner will be ready shortly if I don't burn it first. Can I get you something to drink? Not right now, but I will take a drink with dinner.

When entering the living room, Krista notices the warm casual but intimate setting. There is even a fire in the fireplace. Wow! Very nice. Matt smiles. Do you need a hand in the kitchen? I would appreciate it at serving time, yes. Let's see if dinner is ready. A short time later, Krista assists Matt in bringing dinner out to the living room so they might eat dinner by the fire. The meal consisted of pasta, with a green salad and a dinner roll. Also, Matt and Krista had many beverages to choose from. 

This looks wonderful Matt. Thanks, enjoy. Krista decided on a blush wine with dinner.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, enjoying their meal. Matt says I must apologize to you for my lack of communication this past week. I invited you here for dinner then disappeared. I will admit Matt you had me a little concerned. I thought you got cold feet. Matt flashes Krista an apologetic smile.

I was talking to Tony about the details of my hiring. Including my relocation to Stark Industries. Because of my being blind we discussed the things I might need while I am in his employ. How you would assist me and your involvement at Stark also came up, should you decide to come with me. Tony is also looking for someone to help with keeping his employees on point. This could involve work branching into the extracurricular realm. Krista, did you decide if you will come with me or not?

Krista smiles and laughs. I knew there had to be more to this night than just dinner. Do you ever turn off the business side of your brain and relax Matt? Matt takes Krista's hand; I'm working on it. Krista and Matt grab a nightcap, and Matt lets Krista lead him to the patio with his hand on her shoulder. It was a beautiful night with a cool breeze. They left the patio slider open, and you could hear Classical Jazz coming from inside the apartment. 

Yes, Matt, I will join you at Stark but not right away, I still have to get some of my affairs in order. I will, however, help you in moving over to Stark Industries before I join you. With that statement, It looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from Matt's shoulders. As the night wore on, Matt was more relaxed. The rest of the night was spent conversating about the little things and getting to know each other better on a personal level.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This last month and a half RL really took a toll. I had to fight to stay where I live. Good news is I won. My mom got married again. A family friend mother passed away unexpectedly for cancer. I have known the family 41 years. I also helped another friend move.  
> Now that I have a free minute, Here is a filler chapter, Chapter 6. Enjoy and be kind. Happy Mother's Day.
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos. Still looking for Story title suggestions

The next morning alone on the couch. Krista awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and the smell of brewed coffee. For a moment Krista's fight or flight instincts kicked in. Calm down girl, Krista thought. You came to Matt's last night for dinner. I must have fallen asleep.

Hearing activity in the living room, Matt comes out of the bedroom. Good morning Krista. Did you sleep well? I made coffee earlier, would you like some. I would love a cup of coffee, thank you. From the kitchen, you hear Matt talk about the previous evening. I really enjoyed last night. We talked well past midnight. Matt brings coffee to the living room. Due to the late hour, things ended you decided to stay on my couch. Well, that explains my disorientation when I woke up. Yes well, with the 10 o'clock curfew still in effect due to the destruction still around the city, you opted to stay here last night. I offered my bed and to switch places with you, but you insisted on sleeping on the couch.

Krista asks, What time is it? Opening the face of his braille watch, Matt reads the time. It is 8:30 in the morning. I'm sorry, being blind and a bachelor I have no need for clocks on the wall. I hardly ever have anyone over, well except Foggy and he doesn't stay over-night. I have never had "company" stay over-night unless I am protecting a witness.

Matt calm down it's fine you don't have clocks on the wall. Krista places her hands on Matt's shoulders beginning massage techniques, now breathe and relax. 

A Few Minutes Later...

Wow, Krista, where did you learn that? I recognized the signs of the panic attack you were having and gave you something else to focus on. Krista continues, I suffered from panic attacks throughout my childhood and my teens. To this day, I still have a panic attack on occasion.

Thank you Krista, and thank you for sharing. Your welcome Matt. 

To change the topic, Matt when are you expected to arrive at Stark Industries and start your employ?

Well, to be honest, Tony wants me to start on Monday. However, I am not due to move into the tower complex for another week or two. My living accommodations are not quite up to Tony's specifications given my needs. I told Tony not to go out of his way, but he is insisting. 

I am supposed to familiarize myself with the layout at Stak Industries and get to know the people. Tony also wants me to do something about getting Peter Parker out of jail.

Krista, I know you have to get your own stuff together before joining me at Stark but can you do me a favor and check in on Foggy? I think I hurt him when I said he wasn't coming with us.

Sure, Matt, I can look in on Foggy. As long as, you let me know if you need help packing or getting organized. Matt smiles. Matt, I should probably get going, so I can get all my ducks in a row. Maybe if things fall in line, you and I can both move into Stark tower at the same time. Thank you for dinner last night and coffee this morning. 

Matt says, Let me walk you to the door. It is at this point Matt and Krista both stand and Krista notices Matt limping when walking to the door.  
Matt, are you ok your limping? 

Matt had forgotten about the beating he took as Daredevil Tuesday night. Krista was a good distraction for him. I'm fine Krista. I got beat a couple of time at the gym is all.

If you say so.

I had a lovely time Krista thank you. At the door the two embrace in a hug then Krista gets in her car and returns home.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday arrives, and Matt is brought to Stark Industries unaccompanied in a city taxi. Before Matt could enter the building, the taxi driver says, If you don't mind me asking Mr. Murdock. Why did we come to Stark tower? Everyone is entitled to legal representation, John. Understood Mr. Murdock. Have a good day Mr. Murdock and the taxi driver leaves.

Upon entering the building, Matt is met by intern Amanda whom he met on his previous visit. Hello Mr. Murdock, it's Amanda, we met on your last visit. Yes, hello Amanda please call me Matt. Okay, Matt. I have been assigned to show you around, introduce you to people, answer any questions you may have. Very good. Amanda, do you mind if I touch your shoulder or your elbow as you lead me through this unfamiliar environment? Be my sighted guide for the day. Sure Matt, not a problem. Matt, might I ask, where the lovely Miss Kline is today? Matt smiles thinking of Krista. Miss Kline has other things occupying her time today. 

I see. Anyway, I met you at the ground level reception area of the business side of Stark Industries. Otherwise known as the public entrance. Matt took this information and committed it to memory. 

There are parts of the building complex even I do not have access to. I know hard to believe, isn't it? Matt smiles at the rhetorical question. At the same time, Matt notices how nervous Amanda is due to Matt's enhanced senses and Amanda's fast speech. 

Standing beside Amanda Matt reached up and placed his hand on Amanda's shoulder. This act caused Amanda to pause for a beat and take a breath. Amanda relax, this tour you are giving me is not a race, we have time.

I know I'm just nervous I have never been a sighted guide before. Understandable, let's just take our time okay? Okay. Let us go get your personnel badge and security clearance. Matt and Amanda head off to the building elevator and Jarvis.

Amanda calls the elevator, the doors open, out steps Happy Hogan. Ah, Happy how are you this morning. Just fine thank you, Amanda. Who is this? Happy I'd like to introduce you to Matt Murdock. Matt will be starting at Stark soon and is here a few days early to get the lay of the land. Happy is Tony Stark's personal driver. Hello Happy nice to meet you, Matt says. Good to meet you, Mr. Murdock. Call me Matt, please. Ok, Matt. Sorry, I have to meet you and run, but the boss has got me on a mission. Amanda smiles and waves at Happy as he rushes off. Happy is always running errands for the boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the hits and kudos. I even got my first bookmark. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. I do read them. If you feel inclined, Check out my prompt ideas in my collections. In Chapter 8 of this story, someone makes an appearance. Enjoy Chapter 8

After watching Happy exit the building, Matt and Amanda enter the elevator. After a brief scan, you hear, Jarvis personnel and security level, please. Very well Amanda replies Javis.

Upon exiting the elevator, Amanda says to Matt, Welcome to the executive floor of Stark. This is where all the big paper pushing, Interviews, and security clearance is given. You will also find payroll here as well.

With a whistle, Matt is overwhelmed. Just as Matt and Amanda walk into personnel, Matt asks, Just how big is this place? Overhearing the question Pepper Potts interjects, Let's see, on the business side there is the lobby, two executive personnel floors, the security wing with labs, Let us not forget the cafeteria and the garage. Amanda smiles. Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, I run the administrative and some of the computers here at Stak. I am also Tony Stark's girlfriend. 

With the introduction Matt could tell Miss Potts, Pepper was a bit excitable. Miss Potts this is Mr. Murdock. Oh, Amanda is kindly formal. Call me Matt, please. Matt smiles and Matt and Pepper shake hands.

Oh yes, Matt Murdock the new lawyer on retainer. Tony told me you would be coming by. Pepper smiles. Well, Matt, it looks like your in good hands. I will check in with you at lunch, Amanda says as she leaves personnel.  
Pepper takes over the conversation with Matt.

So, Matt, I have been instructed by Tony to give you the third highest security clearance. A braille map of Stark Industries and tower. As well as, level 10 clearance to Jarvis. Mr. Murdock, you must be one exceptional lawyer.

Wow, Pepper thank you for the compliment. Thank Tony for me too. Pepper says, Let us get take your voice print for Jarvis and you a security clearance badge. Matt if you would take my arm and follow me to Jarvis's programming center. Gladly.

Upon entering the security wing, many people are milling about in lab coats. Some people reading security reports. Pepper calls Bruce! Startled Bruce bumps into both Pepper and Matt. I'm sorry Pepper, Bruce says. 

Matt says Bruce has had a problem with being disoriented since I've known him. Bruce looks up in shock. Matt Murdock? Good to "see" you Bruce. Pepper interjects I take it you two know each other. Bruce speaks first, Yes, five or six years now I think. 

Well, Matt is here to get his code clearance. Bruce why don't you follow us. I was going to call Amanda after all the formalities were done. However, why don't you and Matt catch up over lunch instead? Asked Pepper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Matt and Bruce lunchtime conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting this out. I Lost my voice for most of June And July. Using a Voice to text program to write this story, I need my voice. Also, I lost the original chapter 9 when trying to save it to my PC before posting So I had to rewrite it. I still find it choppy in places, but here you go. Chapter 9 version 2,   
> Next Chapter will be Matt telling Bruce what is happening with him.  
> Like the story? Leave me a comment

Hey Matt, might I suggest we skip the chaos that is the cafeteria for lunch? After we are done jumping through hoops with your personnel badge and code clearance. Come with me, and we will have lunch in my living quarters I have acquired a wing of my own, two floors of living space with reinforced floors. It's much quieter. It will give us a chance to catch up on life in peace.

Matt was tired, and his senses were being overwhelmed. Bruce that sounds wonderful. With that, Matt began to let his guard down and relax.

Jarvis, Banner wing and living quarters, please. Matt Murdock is to be granted code GREEN and Banner wing code clearance authorization. Authorization clearance authorized by Bruce Banner for Matt Murdock. Jarvis reply, insert key cards, please. Access granted.

Matt welcome to my living quarters located inside Stark Tower AKA Avengers Tower.

Matt, how does Chinese food sound for lunch? That sounds fine Bruce. Jarvis, please activate soundproofing over the Banner wing standard protocol. Jarvis reply, engaged.

I have authorized Jarvis to give you full access to the Banner wing, as well as, code GREEN access.

Wow! Thank you, Bruce, but why me? 

As we established years ago, you are like my brother. Both Bruce and Matt smile, sharing a secret between them.

Matt, I am giving you full access to the banner wing so you may come here without an escort. We both know you can get around this place with your eyes closed, no pun intended.

I've given you code green access just in case for some reason things go awry. The “other guy,” seems calmer in your presence. Aside from myself, Tony and Steve Rogers are the only others that have code green clearance.

Code GREEN is an emergency protocol I had Tony implement just in case, the other guy got out of control. There are several containment cells throughout the complex just in case.

It was one of the requirements I insisted Tony have in place if I were to live in a confined environment. Though I have a better understanding of the Hulk, I don't want him hurting anyone if he goes on one of his binges.

Understood. Thanks again Bruce for giving me your trust.

The oven timer sounds. Ah! Lunch is ready. Matt lets head to the kitchen table. 

So at the kitchen table eating lunch, Matt asks, so it has been about 5 years. What have you been up to and what made you decide to settle in one place? How long have you been back in New York?

Well, Matt, to be honest, I am still a bit of a nomad. When Tony found me. I was wandering around Brazil. The Hulk being chased by the US military. To this day General Ross and General Lane are not our favorite people. 

With some persuasion, Tony convinced me to come back to the states and join the Avengers. Being very apprehensive I turned Tony down several times. Due to the Hulk's temperament, I did not want to live in a populated area so for months I lived in abandoned buildings.

I have been back in New York about two years. I have been living here for about six months.

There is a beat, a pause...

Bruce, it's been a while, may I?? Matt's eyebrows raise. Bruce answers Matt’s unfinished question... Go ahead. With permission, Matt proceeds to intimately and delicately take a “picture” of Bruce. Matt’s hands roam Bruce's face. There it is... The smile that was missing from the first time I ever took your “picture.”

Yes well... If you remember, we first met in jail. You were my attorney. Now you are my brother... my friend. Bruce smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's half of the lunch conversation with Bruce. Please review 
> 
> I can't believe this story is already 10 chapters!

Bruce asks, So what have you been up to Matt? Well as you can guess I still have my Law Firm, Murdock, Nelson, and Kline. Foggy Nelson and I even still disagree on which cases are paid and which ones are Pro Bono. We also still differ on how clients pay for our services. If I had my way, taking on cases would be free for the less fortunate. 

Unless I miss my guess, you told Tony Stark I specialize in unique circumstance or Pro bono cases.

Guilty as charged Matt. Tony can be a little brazen at times, but I trust him.  
I wouldn't be living here if I didn't. We can really use your skill set both as a lawyer and a vigilante.

Banner are you trying to throw me a pitch? Matt smiles. Maybe. Bruce grins.

Look, I may have told Tony you are a lawyer. I have not said word one about you other activities. However, I would not be surprised if Tony suspects.

The last time I saw you, you were keeping those closest to you in the dark about your activities as Daredevil. Has that changed?

No Bruce that has not changed. Both Foggy and Krista have no idea that I am the vigilante Daredevil. However, I believe Krista is starting to put the pieces together slowly. Foggy just gets frustrated with me.

Foggy and Krista seem to both be on edge due to the recent attacks in our city. I have found that Foggy is almost paranoid.

One thing that has changed is Krista, and I have decided to give dating a shot. I don't know how long I can keep Krista safe without revealing I'm the Daredevil. As being with me puts her in danger.

Upon accepting the job here, I asked Krista to join me. Krisa knows I would have to keep her in the dark about some of my activities.

I care about Krista a great deal Bruce. I figure the best way to protect her is to be near her.

Matt, don't you think the best way to have a relationship with Krista and protect her, is to tell her the truth?

Maybe your right.

To change the topic, what can you tell me about Peter Parker Bruce? I am supposed to meet with him at the jail tomorrow.

Peter, What can I say about Peter? He is a good college kid with a save the world complex. Peter and I have actually become good friends. He's not quite sure what to make of the Hulk in battle. I think you'd like him. Peter is the youngest and newest member of our elite team. He is still learning how to work with the Avengers.

At the end of the discussion on Peter, Matt hears his cell phone go off. Someone left a voicemail. Matt would you look at that. The day got away from us. 

Yes well, I should probably go anyway. I need to answer this voicemail. Also, I need to pack I will be moving here in a few days.

That's right! Let me know if you need help with the move Matt.  
Will do!

Jarvis. Dr. Banner. Disengage soundproofing Banner wing. 

Understood.

Disengaged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my Birthday week. My B-day is on Sat. Before things get crazy I thought I'd post chapter 11.  
> What do you think about the story so far? I do read your comments. Happy Fall Premiere week everyone.

Matt exits Stark Tower with every intention of calling a taxi to return home.  
Upon exiting the building, Matt is met by Happy, Tony Stark's personal chauffeur and all-around errand boy.

Mr. Murdock, it's Happy. I've been assigned to escort you to your next destination this fine evening.

Ah, Happy, how are you this evening? Very well thank you, Mr. Murdock.

Happy would you mind if we took a slow drive around the city for a little while? I have a little too much on my mind right now to go directly home, and I'm exhausted.

Not a problem, get in. Let me get the door for you. Thank you Happy. Upon entering the car, Matt takes a minute to pause and wash away the stress of the day through meditation. Happy and Matt make a slow drive around the city with the windows down. Matt decides to listen to his voicemail.

Hearing Krista's voice, a smile spreads on Matt's face. With the chaos of the day Matt and Krista had yet to touch base.

Krista was filling Matt in on the goings-on at the law firm. As well as the progress on her packing since she will also be making a move to Stark Tower. Noise can be heard in the background, and with that, there is a small pause in the recorded message and Krista disconnects. 

Matt thinks... that was odd.

A second voicemail plays. This was also from Krista, her voice a little shaky. Matt, now don't get mad… with a pause, Krista rethinks her message. No, I'm not going to do this over voicemail. 

I could however very much use your help. When you're done at Stark Tower can come by my place, please?

Another unusual message. Something was not right, Happy instead of taking me home can you take me to Krista Kline’s apartment, please. With that Matt recited the address. Not a problem Mr. Murdock.

Happy, call me Matt, please. With that, both men smile.  
\---------------------------------

Once arriving at Krista’s apartment, Matt stepped out of a car. Something about the air in the surrounding area seemed off, different. Like it was electrified, or the surrounding air seemed electrically charged. Matt had an awful feeling.

Using his cane, Matt made it to the front door and knocked... And waited. Matt knocked again; finally, the door was answered by Krista. 

Oh hi, Matt, Krista’s voice still seemed shaky. 

Krista, you okay? You sound nervous. I'm fine Matt, can I get you a drink?

No, I'm fine. You asked me here there must be a reason. What's going on? 

Again Matt felt a tremendous uneasiness in the air. Krista gives Matt's hand squeeze.

Matt let's go sit in the kitchen. I have a pot of tea on.

Why don’t we sit on the couch?

That old thing, it broke recently. 

Your couch is broken? Matt let Krista lead him to the kitchen.

Both Krista and Matt sit at the kitchen table, Krista with a cup of tea in her hands. Silence looms over the table you can cut the tension with a knife.

Krista, what's going on? Krista takes a sip of tea. Matt Waits.

You know they say tea relaxes you, calms your nerves. I'm not relaxed, and I'm nervous as a jackrabbit.

I wasn't even sure if I should call you Matt.  
Krista, we've been friends for a long time. You know we can talk about anything. 

Anything… is that true Matt?

You have been so busy with the hiring by Tony Stark, you haven't seemed to notice the things going on around you and other people's lives.

You asked me to check on Foggy at the Law Firm. Foggy feels like you're shutting him out. I tried to reassure him that's not the case, but he's not buying it.

During mine and Foggy's long conversation, we were interrupted.

Krista explains I was paid a visit by Chase, my old boyfriend.

Matt's face grows dark.

I see you remember him. As you may also remember, things did not end well.

The long and short of it is, I don't feel safe here anymore. I know I'm supposed to come to Stark Tower with you.

Matt is it possible for me to stay with you until the move to Stark Tower is complete? 

Krista, I wouldn't have it any other way. Pack an overnight bag. You're staying with me. We will hire movers if we have to too move your stuff. You are not coming back here alone.

With that, they both stand from the kitchen table, and Matt gives Krista a reassuring hug.

A short time later, Krista emerges from her apartment with her overnight bag. Matt and Krista head to her car.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title suggestions in comments, thank you.  
> I do not own Hulk, Avengers, or Daredevil.


End file.
